1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hinge mechanism and a portable electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hinge mechanism and a portable electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with development of semiconductor devices and display techniques, electronic devices are continually developed towards directions of miniaturization, multi-function and easy to carry. The commonly used portable electronic devices include smart phones and notebook computers, etc. A structure of the portable electronic device can be folded to reduce its own occupation area, so as to achieve miniaturization of the electronic product. Taking the notebook computer as an example, it is generally consisted of a host and a display device pivotally connected to each other. The user can close the host and the display device of the notebook computer through relative rotation there between to facilitate carrying around, and when the notebook computer is to be used, the display device is opened to facilitate operation.
In general, a hinge mechanism is disposed between the host and the display device of the portable electronic device, such that the host and the display device is capable of rotating relatively to each other to be in an open state or a close state. In detail, gears are usually adapted for pivotal components of the portable electronic device so the display device can rotate relatively to the host at any angles. However, the gears in said design would be exposed by the outer casing of the portable electronic device, which affects the aesthetic appearance of the portable electronic device.